The Grey Jedi
by Boba-Fett1
Summary: The fallen jedi must be called upon to help the jedi achieve in saving the galaxy. But will the fallen jedi even consider helping? Takes place during the old republic time. Review Please
1. Opening: The Voice of a Fallen

The Grey Jedi  
  
((I do not own nor do I take any credit for anything that is relative to Star Wars. I just enjoy typing a short story once in awhile))  
  
Transmission Received. . .Uploading to datapad. . .  
  
"Many people wish to be a Jedi. To be those creatures of divine power of light and justice. To be able to stand up for the weak and defend against darkness that creep throughout the galaxy. To wield the legendary lightsaber that has become the symbol of the very Jedi we know. Though what if you were gifted with the powers but never wanted to taste such power ever again. Not to be tainted by the darkness or be purified by the light. Hoping your very gift just vanished. Some may say a person would be crazy to reject such a gift. Ha, maybe I am crazy. Let me explain who I am. My name is Suhlak Itah, I was once a Jedi in training. I had a master of course. We were one of the best working master and apprentice teams out there. We sought out or mission and achieved our goals with using little force and violence. Many were expecting me to achieve the rank of Jedi Knight at a young age. Though it wasn't meant to be. My master and I were sent on another mission and we were faced with an unknown darkness. A dark Jedi known as a Sith approached us. We were surprised of course since, many of the sith had been wiped out during the war. But his very presents were what were different. The darkness the swirled with him froze my very body as well as my master. Taunting us, torturing us in are paralyzing state. I.I remember very little after that. Though I can somewhat explain what happened. My mind was clouded, almost as if my own mind was sent somewhere else for a short break. When I woke up I was standing over my master body, with my lightsaber in my hand. My very own hands had struck my master down! The Sith was there and I swore my revenge on him. I attacked of course and again I found myself in a haze. I was struck down badly. . .hardly alive. I remember lying on the ground looking up at my attacker with a pure vision. I had attacked in rage. . .I lost my control of my emotion. I took my first step to the dark side. That was the last I saw of the attacker, my master, my old life. I woke a few days, perhaps weeks later at a medical hospital. The medics had declared that I would die in the following days, but found me fully recovered in a short time. The force aided me in the healing, though I didn't call for it. I was hoping to waste away in my despair. From that day on I could no longer call upon the force, but I never wanted to after that. I was no longer a user of the force, but the force used me. I was no longer a user of light or darkness, but a user of both. A Grey Jedi, whom will soon come to find a choice, must be made and the truth will be fully reveled. This is my struggle, my adventure, and my tragedy of my journey. Though don't think this is all serious. I do find myself to have a very light attitude once in awhile."  
  
Transmission Ended. . .  
  
Options. . .Play Entire Story?  
  
Users Profile?  
  
End Transmission?  
  
((Just a short little prologue to get this kicked off. I'll have the first chapter up soon. Already writing it.)) 


	2. Chapter 1: The Swoop Racer

((Feel free to review this ( ))  
  
Chapter 1: The Swoop Racers  
  
"100 credits is my last offer!" the voice bellowed through the cantina, "Come on you little punk. Lets see how your cocky attitude matches up against a little bet, or is it to rich for your blood?" The loud conversation was attracting the attention of the others sitting around having a drink. Though a young man was very curious in what was going on as he watched. From what he could tell the man doing the yelling was a humanoid, his long gangly hair rolled over his shoulders in a messy bunch. His beard was as long as his hair almost, coving most of his chest. He wore mostly rags of cloths and hardly looked like he had a lick of credits on him. He seemed rather age though his true age was too hard to really tell. The young man then looked to the other man. He seemed to be the same age as he. His hair was short and brown with a mix of blond. His eyes were an icy blue as a smile curled around his lips as the older man rant and raved at him. He wore what most swoop riders wore, tight leathers with gloves. His goggles hung around his neck while his hands were jammed in his jacket pocket. This man look hardly fazed by the older mans yelling. For a moment it looked like he was ignoring him as he cocked his head to the viewing screen. The old man notice this as well as his chest puffed up and his eyes grew wider, "Boy! Are you ignoring me?!"  
  
"Me? Aw, no. I could never do that," He said as he lifted his hand out of his pocket and pointed to the view screen, "Seems like the guy you want me to race just won another top time."  
  
"Of course he did! He's the track champion. Which is why I bet 1000 credits more to see you race him. You think you're confident enough and I want to see you beat him as you so confidently stated."  
  
The mention of more credits caused his eyes to light up, "You got your self a deal. Let me go suit up."  
  
The young viewer watched the two exit. He guessed that they were going to keep arguing until the swoop race started again, "Wow he's really confident about winning," He said to himself.  
  
"He's confident because he's going to win," Another drinker mumbled to the boy as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Wait. . .what do you mean?"  
  
"That boy has a gift. His relaxes and judgment is the best and sharp. It's as if he sees everything before it happens. He already knows he's going to win. I've seen that kid in here before playing this game of his. He's good, though I've seen him back down sometime. Guess he's smart enough to know when things aren't in his favor." "See things before they happen? Like a Jedi?"  
  
"Kid I don't know what he is. Does he look very Jedi like?" He order another drink as the waiter walked by.  
  
"No, I suppose not. I was hoping he was. I always wanted to meet one."  
  
"They're not all high and mighty. What's your name?"  
  
"Kite Shacklet," he replied in a light voice.  
  
"Ha, that's a mouthful almost. You can call me Hawk Eye."  
  
Kite offered his hand as the two shook, "Mind if I ask what are you doing here on this sand ball of a planet?"  
  
"Tatooine?" Hawk questioned for a moment, "Haha, I'm a pilot. Just wandering around the galaxy I suppose. Nothing better for this old man to do. You're a young kid, what are you doing in a place like this?"  
  
Kite was quiet for a moment, "I don't know. Searching for some Jedi. I have some news to deliver for them."  
  
"Ah, very good my young friend. Well check the viewing screen out. There goes our suppose Jedi."  
  
Kite turned his head to see the swooper speed out of the gate and dodge the debris with ease, as his time seemed to creep slowly. His time was twice as fast and broke the old track record, "He's amazing I got to meet him."  
  
Hawk laughed lightly, "I don't know, this kid has a sharp attitude on him. You may not enjoy it."  
  
"Come on, I know you can help me. It's a challenge for you."  
  
"Well, I suppose I can. Come on, he needs to actually park that swooper he has. Lets catch him in the hanger," Hawk grabbed his drink and gulped it down in one chuck. He grabbed Kite by the hand and they slipped out the way he saw the young swoop racer and the old man go. The sands of Tatooine were blowing hard and it stung against Kite's face. He did his best to shield himself with his one hand, but Hawk was pulling him fast across the small outpost to the hanger for the swoopers. Kite could hear the buzzing of the engines as he neared the door. There were no guards as they stepped through and Kite found himself in front of the sleek machine, "Oh wow look at this swooper, its got to be the fastest one I ever seen."  
  
"Hey, no touching," Someone said from behind.  
  
"Oh, don't get your goggles in a twist. The kid is just admiring it," Hawk said as he stood by Kite.  
  
"I never authorized you two to be in here, what do you want?"  
  
Kite straightened up, "Oh. . .I just saw you on the view screen and I couldn't believe how fast you went."  
  
The swooper smiled lightly as he walked over, "Glad someone likes it and doesn't accuse me of cheating. The names Suhlak, who are you two?"  
  
"Oh the names Kite and this is Hawk."  
  
Suhlak lifted an eyebrow to the two, "A kid and an old man. Related?"  
  
Hawk chuckled to himself, "Oh, no. I'm single. This little guy was wondering about you. He thinks you're a Jedi."  
  
Kite saw Suhlak expression was caught off guard with that though he recovered quickly enough so that Hawk didn't notice, "I'm no Jedi. I'm just a kid with luck."  
  
Kite nodded with disappointment before his head turned to the door, "Do you sense that?"  
  
Suhlak lifted his head looking to the door, "Hmm, that creep is coming. Wait how did you know that?"  
  
Kite shrugged, "I don't know. Just a hunch."  
  
"I don't sense anything except the sand blowing up my-" Suhlak pushed Hawk lightly before he finished. He gestured for Kite to come over. "You two, stay behind the swooper. This guy isn't a push over."  
  
Kite grabbed a hold of Suhlak glove, "Hey, what about you? You're not really armed with anything."  
  
Suhlak pulled out of his grip, "Don't worry about it. I can take care of it myself without a problem."  
  
He moved away from the back and walked back up to the front of the swooper whipping his hands against his pants as if he just walked out from the cockpit. Kite and Hawk watched from under the engines as the old man and the old race champion walked up.  
  
"There he is. The boy from the cantina. He cheated me out of my credits."  
  
Suhlak smirked, "I cheated you. I believe you have it backwards. You cheated me, where are my credits? I won fair and square. How could I possibly cheated?"  
  
Both men were struck from words. The racer shrugged and the old man snarled under his breath. Kite could see his hand move for his belt, making an attempt for his blaster. Hawk saw this as well and reached down for his blaster just in case. Kite had no weapons to defend himself and he just watched as everything unfolded in slow motion.  
  
Suhlak was standing perfectly still when all of a sudden his body went moving backwards away from the man with an incredible amount of speed. He moved back quick enough to avoid the first blaster fire. Though as Kite watched something was wrong with Suhlak. He moved fast enough, but he seemed to loose it. As he made an attempt to leap away from the next fire blast his power was gone and he was unable to move away fast enough. The blast hit him in the shoulder. Suhlak was thrown across the ground from the impact. The man cried out in glory, but his shouts of joy was replaced with the cry of pain. Hawk was quick in drawing out his blasters getting a clean shot. The old race champion made a run for the door. Hawk winked to Kite as he stood up, "Perfect shot my friend. Go help the uptight swoop racer."  
  
Kite pushed himself up from the sands and went over to Suhlak, "Suhlak, you ok?"  
  
"Hardly. . .would you be ok if I shot you?"  
  
Kite smirked lightly as he rubbed his head, "I suppose not. Here give me your hand and I'll help you up."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A voice hissed from behind.  
  
Kite slowly turned his head seeing the old man up again. The smoke from the blaster shot wound was still visible as he held his blaster to Hawks face. Suhlak looked up to see what was going up, supporting himself with his uninjured arm, "Leave them out of this you old fool."  
  
"Oh, no. They are quiet involved now."  
  
Suhlak narrowed his eyes some while Kite stood helpless. Suhlak glanced around the hanger some as he formed a plan, "Kite," he whispered softly, "There is a sword to your left to defend yourself. On my count go for the sword and I'll take care of the old man and Hawk. Just trust me on this"  
  
To be continued. . . 


	3. Chapter 2: The Corellian Run

Chapter 2: The Corellian Run  
  
"Just trust me. . ." Suhlak said to the tense Kite.  
  
"Trust you? I hardly know you. Not to mention you come off as a real jerk."  
  
"Ok, ok, just trust me some at lest. You've seen what I can do. You're instincts are keen and you know I'm true to what I am saying."  
  
"It's a risk. . ."Kite still whispering as the old man kept his blaster up against Hawk. The man growled lightly, "What are you two mumbling about over there?"  
  
Suhlak bit his lip, "Its now or never."  
  
Kite gripped his hands together as he leaped to the side for the sword, "This better work!"  
  
The man turned his head to watch Kite take off giving Suhlak his chance. He used his hands to spring himself back to his feet, even with his injury. His hand stretched out as he called upon his force powers to take away the blaster from his hand. Suhlak was frightened that his powers would slip away and this gamble of his would fail. It was a moment before the blaster was jerked from the man's hand and into Suhlaks'. The man quickly pulled Hawk in front of him as a shield just as Suhlak had taken aim with the blaster.  
  
"Ha, ha, kill me and you'll kill your friend here."  
  
"Oh I never planned on killing anyone. That was you."  
  
Hawk kept a smirk on his face the entire time. He mostly was enjoying himself now. Suhlak didn't get why he got a kicked out of this, that was something to ask later. The old man was backing up for the door with Hawk when he stopped suddenly, feeling his back his a sharp object. The cold blade of the sword could be felt through the mans dirty rags and he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"It would be wise to let my friend go," Kite said in an angry tone. The old man opened his hands up letting go of Hawk. The old pilot just walked away some before turning around and getting a punch in on the old man, knocking him out cold.  
  
Kite stared at the old man out cold on the ground while Suhlak slapped his forehead, "You idiot. You weren't supposed to hit him."  
  
"Well no one else was going to shoot or hit him. Might as well get some action in for me," Hawk said as he spitted on him.  
  
"Was that really necessary, Hawk?" Kite said as he rested the sword he had down in the sand, leaning on the handle.  
  
"You kidding? Of course it is. You have to show fear whose boss, not to mention the guy hasn't seen water in ages. I gave him a gift."  
  
"From your mouth?  
  
Suhlak was in his swooper getting his bag, "You two are amusing. Not to mention idiots."  
  
Hawk turned around and looked at Suhlak, "And do you suppose we want to be some up tight swoop racer who can be as moody as a rancor during mating season?"  
  
"Hey! I'm no rancor."  
  
Hawk smirked, "Could have fooled me."  
  
Kite waved his hand, "Ok come on now. We all have are quirks here."  
  
Suhlak took a deep breath, "He has a point."  
  
Hawk rubbed the tip of his nose, "Well I suppose he does. Though I believe you have some explaining Suhlak. There's more then there appears to be."  
  
Suhlak threw his bag over his shoulder, "I'll tell you later. How about a trip off this dust ball? You have a ship right?"  
  
Hawk nodded as he pointed to the hanger outside, "Sure do. Why? Are you inviting yourself for a ride?"  
  
Suhlak nodded, "Sure am."  
  
Hawk sighed though it soon turned into a chuckle, "Well how about you kid? Ready for a ride out of here?"  
  
Kite smiled lightly, "Yeah."  
  
"Well follow me young adventures."  
  
Hawk led the two back outside and down the long empty path. The storm was calming down some and Kite could actually see in front of himself. He had no clue how Suhlak could race in this kind of weather. The hanger was further then Kite had thought and he was tripping a lot in the deeper sand. Suhlak caught his arm several times to keep him standing with his quick relaxes. Kite appreciated the help as he stumbled along the sandy path with Suhlak. The two followed Hawk's lead until they came to one of the many hangers. Hawk inputted some numbers on the panel and the door came hissing open on command. They stepped through the doorway and found themselves standing before a sleek spacecraft. It was obvious a custom job. Kite had never seen such design on any kind of craft of its kind. It was long and slender, having turrets on the top and bottom for defense. Though it had no shine to it and in some sections it was different colors. It looked as if someone had put it together using scrapped metal.  
  
Suhlak laughed lightly, "Wow, what is this thing? It looks like a large magnet that attracted a bit of metal in the garbage heaps."  
  
Hawk laughed, "Well she isn't much to look at, but she's fast and holds up well in a fight."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
Kite followed the two up the ramp. He never had been on a ship such as this one. He's been on shuttles, but other then that that was it. He still had the sword from the hanger with him as he ducked his head down some as he stepped fully inside. Kite took a glance around and found the inside wasn't much better. Suhlak looked back to Kite with a light smile, "Thought there be beauty on the inside?"  
  
"I expected something a bit better. . ."  
  
"Ah, will you two stop expecting something from the republic? Suhlak come up and help co-pilot. Kite can assist in the turrets if there's a problem," Hawk turned on his heel and headed up to the controls with Suhlak close behind. Kite turned in the opposite direction and crawled up the narrow latter to the top turret. He took a seat and pulled a head set over his ears, "Alright I'm up."  
  
Hawk was already seated and turning the engines over, "Alright Kite, stay on stand by."  
  
Suhlak was familiar with some of the controls as he began to work on turning the rest of the engines on. He turned in his chair to face the navigation computer, "Where are we going?"  
  
Hawk shrugged, "I thought you had something in mind."  
  
Suhlak face was grim for a moment as he stared at the map silently. Hawk took note to the boys' sudden change in expression. His face was white as if remembering something that had pain him greatly. Suhlak pointed to a planet as he turned to look at Hawk with his clear blue eyes, "Can you go here?"  
  
Hawk leaned over some to see where he was pointing at, "Dantooine? Why there? There's nothing, but farmers there."  
  
"I have. . .a reason to. Now can you go there or not?"  
  
Hawk turned to check the control panel for a moment, "I don't have enough fuel to get us there. We need to go to Corellia first and then we can make the trip to Dantooine."  
  
"Then so be it. Get this hunk of junk up."  
  
Hawk shook his head as he began the take off cycle, "Yes, yes if it isn't one thing its another."  
  
The ship slowly creeped up from the landing bay before it blasted out of the outpost to the atmosphere of the planet. With great speed they soon entered the quiet darkness of space. It was a smooth journey and quick to Suhlak surprise. Corellia was just in there eyesight after several hours of flying. Hawk leaned over to see what Kite was doing, "Hey kid better wake up there. It's going to be a tough ride down."  
  
Kite rubbed his eyes as he pulled the headset closer, "Huh, why?"  
  
"There's been some pirate trouble of late. We have to get past a few ships that they have lingering around."  
  
Suhlak stretched his arms up front, "Let me pilot. I'll get us around."  
  
Hawk switched over the controls, "Have fun. I rather sit back any ways."  
  
Suhlak smirked lightly as he got his hands on the controls. The warning light blinked some, "Alright we have a few ships in range. Get moving on them with the turrets their Kite."  
  
"Gotcha," Kite replied as he turned the guns around and began to take fire.  
  
Suhlak gripped the controls of the ship, "Alright lets see what she can do."  
  
He made a sudden dive right down under one of the ships as they started taking on heavy fire. Suhlak was maneuvering right through the pirates ships strong hold. He made quick turns and then dove away from the range of fire. Swing around to attack again. Hawk had his arms cross as he watched, "Ah, so is this your version of around them?"  
  
"Did I say around them? I mean right through them," Suhlak said as he swung around one of the larger ships. Both ships were taking on heavy damage.  
  
Hawk leaned over to look at the read outs on the shields, "Hmm. . .we're losing power to the rear shields. Such a reckless one you are."  
  
Suhlak looked over to him, "Just need to get around this last ship. And you probably do the same thing old man."  
  
Kite's voice was over the speaker, "The shields are lowering. I don't know how much more it can take. . .oh no I'm losing power I can't . . .ah!!" His voice was cut off all of a sudden. Suhlak was so impulsive that he leaped up from the controls and ran to the turrets. Hawk jumped to the controls just before they hit the tip of the larger ship. Suhlak ran down the metal hall and up the ladder to the top turret. Kite's turret had overloaded and exploded. Leaving burn marks on his hands and head, but other then that he was ok and conscious, "Suhlak?"  
  
"I thought you were dead. Here grab a hold of me and I'll carry you down."  
  
Kite nodded and crawled slowly onto his back. Suhlak carefully walked down to the ground and carried Kite up front to a seat in the cockpit. Hawk glanced to the two as he glided the ship down to Corellia after using a quick thrust of the engines he had manage to sprint out of harms way, "Well we broke through and now we're happily on our way to Coronet. Oh, ho looks like Kite saw some action. You ok?"  
  
Kite nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
Suhlak took his hand and looked over the wound, "Just some burn marks. Should heal in time."  
  
Hawk patted Kite on the head, "Good shooting. Though our pilot here is going need to spit some credits up for repairs."  
  
Suhlak grabbed the medic kit from the side wall ignoring Hawk, "Oh don't worry I have a plan." 


End file.
